I'm Yours
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: Beca knows that she's not what Jesse deserves, but she hopes him knowing he was the only one for her would be enough. Inspired by "I'm Yours" by The Script. I really suck at summaries, give it a read if you want.


**Ok this is my first Pitch Perfect fic; do not kill me, please. Anyway this is inspired by "I'm Yours" by The Script. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Beca was sitting on the couch wondering if she was good enough to make it with the rest of the DJs out there. She had always been told she was good, but was she, was she really? The worry of not being good enough and the tiredness she felt after working hard on a new mix was becoming apparent in her eyes.  
Jesse comes home to see her in this state and goes to sit next to her.  
"Hey," he says as he takes his seat.  
Getting nothing more than a tired response from her, he finds himself looking at her eyes, they weren't the ones he was used to and goes to place his hands on her face, mapping it out line by line, and lingering on her eyes, telling her to just go ahead and sleep.  
Under his touch Beca begins to think of growing old with, something she thought she would never want since her parents' divorce, but she somehow found herself wanting that with Jesse.  
She always listened to close to what people had to say, because she didn't think she was smart, but she paid even more attention when Jesse was the one speaking. It didn't matter if he was talking about a movie she'd never seen, or never made it to the end of; he always said what he had to say in a way that was poetic, a work of art almost. No matter what she wanted people to believe about her being a badass, she remembered every single thing Jesse had ever said, and they hung like pictures in her heart.

Beca knew that she wasn't the easiest person in the world to get along with, and she knew that she didn't tell Jesse how she felt enough. She knew that most of her days were spent trying to not give him the satisfaction of knowing he made her smile and constantly calling him a nerd, but she really did love him, even if she didn't express it the way most people did .She knew that most guys wouldn't have taken another look at her, a girl with an ear spike and tattoos, but he did, he saw her for more than what her outward appearance. She knew it wasn't much, but she always hoped he knew that she could never be happy saying she was anyone but his.  
Jesse managed to heal Beca's broken heart over time by showing her it was okay to fall in love, and that all relationships had to end the way her parents' had, or at all. He loved her soul, and her mind and all the wild thoughts that went on in it. Her believed in all her dreams and supported her in whatever she wanted to do. He was there when she felt that not even Chloe would be, and she would call him the only angel in her life.  
He knew that this was a rare honor and never once did he take advantage of that. He had crawled his way into her heart bit by bit and was not willing to go back, not now, not ever. He knew from the moment that he saw her and sang to her from the backseat of his parents' car, that she was the one for him. He knew that and handful of people in this world were allowed to see her cry, and he was there to hold her on the few times when she did. She would always apologize afterwards, and he would tell her that there was nothing to be sorry about, even the strongest people cry.

Beca knew that she didn't have the best past, and that was part of what made her who she was. Because of that, she also always felt like she wasn't ever enough for Jesse, that he deserved better. She knew that it would never be enough payback for everything he'd ever done for her, but he just really wanted him to know that she would always ever be his.

She knew that Jesse deserved someone who didn't give him a hard time a lot, and didn't put up so many walls when he made even one mistake. She also knew that he needed someone who would tell him how she felt more often than she did, she knew that she didn't fit in amongst his friends and family, but she just hoped that him knowing she was his would be enough.

* * *

**So that was it, review if you want, but thanks for reading. **


End file.
